


Precursor to Coupling

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Coming to the club was Dean’s idea, so Cas has no idea why he looks so angry.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Precursor to Coupling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com) :) Stop by if you'd like!

Coming to the club was Dean’s idea, so Cas has no idea why he looks so angry, choking the neck of his beer at the bar. Cas is on the dance floor. He’s seen enough tv shows to know that clubs are for dancing - well, and for drinking excessively, but he could drink this whole bar and not be drunk enough.

A stranger starts dancing near Cas, yet before Cas can even think about syncing their steps, Dean storms forward and separates them. He’s standing still, not dancing, not drinking though he’s holding his beer. Instead, he’s scowling at everyone in a four foot radius.

He turns to Cas and yells over the music, “Where’d you learn to dance like this?”

Cas gives him a flat look. “I have watched humans for millennia.”

“Yeah, but…” Dean falters.

Cas displays his best hip gyrations.

Dean turns red in the face. “This was a bad idea,” he says, voice soft but Cas can still hear it, just like he can hear the quickening pace of Dean’s heart. “We have to leave,” Dean says, louder.

Cas frowns. He’s having a nice time. It feels good to stretch his human body. But he stays quiet when Dean reaches forward and takes his hand, when he leads Cas to the bar so he can drop off his beer, when he leads him out into the parking lot.

“Did I do something wrong?” Cas asks when they reach the Impala, when Dean drops his hand and paces the length of the car hood to trunk and back again.

“No, Cas.” He’s breathing heavy. 

“Are you ill?”

“No.” A huffy exhale. “Dammit.” Then Dean turns on him. He struts forward, closing in on Cas, right up against him chest to chest. Cas thinks maybe he should take a step back, Dean looks angry again, but Cas has never cowered from Dean. Dean would never hurt him.

“You don’t have any idea, do you?” Dean says.

Cas tilts his head. 

Dean cups Cas’s face with his hands, and then he’s kissing him.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well, dancing is often a precursor to coupling. Cas swells with pride, knowing his skills were enough to attract Dean. He smiles against Dean’s mouth.

“You’re going to be smug about this, aren’t you?” Dean says against his lips.

Cas hums. “Would you like me to dance for you later, Dean?” Softly, he adds, “Privately?”

Dean growls and kisses him again.

Perhaps the club was a good idea after all.


End file.
